Episode 5390 (24 November 2016)
Synopsis Stacey feels guilty Kyle isn’t taking the sous chef job in Marseilles because he wants to help her with rent money, and asks Martin to convince him to go. At No. 31, Martin finds Kyle in the middle of an angry phone call to his mum. Kyle thinks his mum wants him go to Marseilles so she can get rid of him, and frets that he can’t speak French. Martin assures him they’ll be fine financially without him and promises Stacey will be okay whatever he decides. Kyle impulsively vows to take the job, but continues panicking. Later in Beales, he changes his mind again after speaking to Ian, who’s framed the catering magazine article Kyle’s featured in. Stacey intervenes and gives Kyle a talking to; he despairs he’s just got settled in Walford. Stacey thinks the job will be the making of him. When Kyle feels everyone’s trying to make decisions for him. Stacey reminds him it’s no-one’s choice but his. Later, after his mum phones back, Kyle tells Stacey he’s accepted the job, and proudly reveals his mum called him Kyle. At No. 5B, Lee asks Whitney to cancel drinks with Lauren and Steven, and dashes out to work early. In the café, he lies to Lauren he has a work party so can’t attend that evening. At No. 45, Lauren confides in Jane that Whitney and Lee are having problems in the bedroom. Jane thinks it’s normal. Later, over coffee, Whitney complains that Lee ignored her last night and ran out this morning with no breakfast. Lauren thinks it’s odd as she saw him buying sandwiches in the café. Whitney frets that Lee’s met someone else. Meanwhile, Patrick finds Lee hiding out in his allotment shed. Lee apologises for breaking the lock - he needed a day off work to clear his head and didn’t want to worry Whitney. Patrick advises that relationships based on lies never work out. Later, a distraught Whitney arrives at No.55 - she went to surprise Lee at work but he’d called in sick. Lauren comforts her but orders her to just talk to Lee. Later, Whitney’s making Lee’s favourite dinner when he arrives home. Whitney asks him how work was, and Lee lies - the same as any other day. Whitney stays quiet, but her suspicions are heightened. Louise summons Shirley to the café to talk about Phil. At No. 55, Dennis doesn’t want to go to school after Eddie Kendall’s death. Phil insists sometimes you have to do things you don’t want to - Eddie’s body is being brought to the funeral parlour and Jay still has to go to work. After Louise fills her in, Shirley turns to Kathy, concerned about Phil’s decision not to have the liver transplant. Deducing this is what Ben’s been keeping from her, Kathy resolves to stay out of it. Shirley phones Billy but he, too, won’t get involved. At the funeral parlour, Billy sees Jay’s trepidation and lets him stay in the office. Shirley visits Ronnie, who thinks that if Sharon’s okay with Phil’s decision then Shirley should be too. Shirley refuses to let Phil die and talks Ronnie round. She and Shirley head for No. 55 to convince Phil to reconsider; Phil still won’t budge, and Sharon backs him up. Shirley retreats, but swears this isn’t over. Phil’s grateful for Sharon’s support. Later, Phil proudly tells Billy that he’s turned out to be the best of the Mitchells. Billy says he’s always looked up to Phil, but still doesn’t agree with his decision and thinks the family will fall apart without him. Phil insists it’s Billy’s job to make sure it doesn’t. A distraught Louise storms in, having just spoken to Shirley - how can Phil be so selfish?! It’s Kathy’s first day running the café; she and Tina get off to a bad start when Kathy reprimands Tina for gossiping, then herself chats with Shirley about Phil, and with Patrick about the Christmas show auditions. Kathy urges a worried Patrick to work on his allotment to take his mind off it. Tina’s intrigued as Aunt Babe scribbles in a notebook over a full English breakfast. After a word from Ian, Kathy calls a truce with Tina. Carmel makes Kush fix a padlock on her bin after someone else’s rubbish is dumped in it again. Kim gossips to Kush that Denise has a crush on her tutor, Jorgen. Credits Category:Episode Category:2016 Episodes